I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You
by kirstie23
Summary: Through the wonderful use of Myspace, Bella, living in Florida and Edward, living in Forks, become the best of friends. Once she moves to Forks things change and Bella knows her life will never be the same. Feelgood romantic story. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan pushed open her bright yellow bedroom door, threw her heavy school bag on the floor and switched on her computer. Today had not been a good day. In fact, it was worse than yesterday. Yesterday things were mild and she could handle yesterday. But today, today for the first time in a long time she considered throwing herself off a cliff and ending it all. Bella had spent her whole life, minus the Summer's, in Phoenix with her mother, Renee. Two years ago, Phil had joined the family and the new addition to the family also meant a new location: Jacksonville, Florida. However, every Summer for six glorious weeks, she lived in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the continental USA, with her father, Charlie. Since the moved to Florida, she had begun to look forward to Summer with Charlie. The reason? The cheerleading squad at her new high school. Bella, the klutziest girl ever, had accidentally spilt her can of soda down the front of the cheerleading captain. Casey had made it her mission to make Bella's life hell. Today had been the worst payback. Today Casey had posted pictures of Bella changing in the locker rooms in the school website. Bella was beyond embarrassed and wondered how much she would have to beg Renee and Phil to move back to Phoenix. Bella logged online and logged into her myspace account. She wasn't surprised when she saw she had zero comments. She double clicked the chatroom icon and waited for it to load up. She could hear Renee rearranging the living room downstairs and wondered momentarily if she should offer some help. Before she could leave the seat the chat room was loaded and she had two private messages. She read through them quickly before closing them again. She read through the current conversation and added her own comments. Another private message window opened.  
**Musicalsoul:** _Hey do you wanna chat?_  
**Kluztygirl:** _Sure._  
**Musicalsoul:** _I've noticed you on here before. Where you from?_  
**Klutzygirl:** _Originally from Phoenix, but currently living in Florida. In Summer I live in Washington_.  
**Musicalsoul:** _I'm in Washington. Where abouts do you live over the Summer?_  
**Klutzygirl:** _That sounds like your planning to stalk me. LOL._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. As i said I've noticed you on here before and your comments are always catching my eye.  
_**Klutzygirl:** _Now your just buttering me up. How do I know your not some 40 year old freak trying to lure me into your bed so you can kill me?_  
**Musicalsoul:** _Good point. And how do I know that your not some 40 year old desperate woman looking for a toyboy?  
_**Klutzygirl:** _I guess we will have to trust each other. I'm Bella.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _Edward. Nice to meet you Bella._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Same to you._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Are you going to tell me where in Washington you go for the Summer?_  
**Klutzygirl:** _Forks. Are you going to tell me where you live?_  
**Musicalsoul:** _Would you believe me if I told you it was Forks?_  
**Klutzygirl:** _Your kidding me? You must know my dad, then._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Maybe??_  
**Klutzygirl:** _Charlie Swan  
_**Musicalsoul:** _I know him. Police Chief Swan. He's had to arrest my brother several times for being a pain in the ass._  
**Klutzygirl:** _LOL. Charlie tells me all about the troublesome ones. Your brother's name is???_  
**Musicalsoul:** _Look who's stalking now, haha._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Shut up Edward, hehe.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _My brother's name is Emmett Cullen.  
_**Klutzygirl:** _OMG your Carlisle Cullen's son. Charlie has told me all about you. Said your a great family._  
**Musicalsoul:**_ Is that right? You seem to know me but I know nothing about you._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Well what would you like to know?_  
**Musicalsoul:** _Right now, i can't ask you anything. My annoying sister wants the computer. Will you be on later?_  
**Klutzygirl:** _It's 6PM here. Give me 2 hours and I'll be on. Gotta cook dinner._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Talk to you in a few hours._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Bye Edward._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Cya Bella.  
_Bella logged off and grinned to herself. Edward felt like the first real friend she had had in a long time. She ran down the stairs and started on dinner.

Edward logged off and turned to a grinning Alice.  
"Happy now?" He asked as he stood up.  
"Very. I promise I won't be long but the new Louis Vuitton bags are on sale and I have to have one. Jasper is on my computer and won't get off. I even offered him a..."  
"Alice i don't wanna know. Use my computer but I need it back in two hours."  
Edward left his bedroom and thundered downstairs. His older brother Emmett was relaxed on the lounge watching two females wrestling on TV. Edward seated himself in the armchair and tried to get into the wrestling.  
"I spoke to chief Swan's daughter today," Edward finally said. Emmett's head whipped round and glared at Edward.  
"Chick's are fighting Eddie," Emmett tried to reason.  
"She knows about you," Edward continued. Emmett sighed and turned off the TV.  
"He never mentioned a daughter. Me and the Chief are pretty tight," Emmett mused. Edward shook his head.  
"Just thought you'd like to know your famous," Edward replied and left Emmett alone. The TV was back on seconds later. Edward Cullen, son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, had spent most of his life in Forks, Washington. He was the youngest of three children, although he acted older then both. Emmett was his best friend, and although a troublemaker, Emmett had managed to bag the most gorgeous girl in high school, Rosalie Hale. They were now happily engaged at 21 years old. Alice and Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper, had grown up together and Esme often referred to them as childhood sweethearts and that they were made for each other. When Rosalie and Jasper's parents had been killed in a car accident three years earlier, Esme and Carlisle hadn't hesitated to welcome them to the family.  
"Penny for your thoughts dear?" Esme asked as Edward stared out the kitchen window.  
"Nothing of consequence. I'm thinking about asking Dad to buy Jasper his own computer. Alice keeps using mine and now I have little pop ups asking me if I want to buy the latest Gucci winter coat," Edward said.  
"I'll talk to Carlisle about it when he gets home," Esme reassured him. Edward smiled a thanks and glanced at the clock. He sighed and dragged his feet towards the piano. Settled onto the seat he began to play the song he had written for Esme. Esme understood him best of all. They had always been close, closer then most teenagers with their parents, and he wouldn't change his mother for anyone in the world.

The smile remained on Bella's face as she organised dinner. Chicken fettuccine was a specialty of Bella's and she knew that Phil would enjoy after a week on the road with nothing but pizza. He had arrived home earlier in the day and was still sound asleep upstairs. Renee had finished rearranging the living room and was now hovering around the kitchen.  
"Bella," Renee started. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure mum," Bella said as she stirred in the sauce. Dinner would be ready any minute and Bella couldn't wait to get upstairs again to talk to Edward.  
"You know how Phil has been on the road a lot with the team?" Renee asked as she fiddled with a fork.  
Yes," Bella replied. She finished stirring and turned to her mother.  
"Well, after the Summer, Phil is going to be travelling a lot. More then normal and I'm going with him."  
"Oh OK. That's fine. I can look after myself."  
"Well I spoke to Charlie earlier and he thinks it would be a great idea if you went and finished your last year in Forks."  
Bella was about to protest when she remembered that Edward lived there. What was a little rain if she could have a friend?  
"It's only a year, right? Then I'll be off to University," Bella reasoned. Renee eyed her suspiciously before setting the table. Renee knew her daughter. Bella hated the rain and had spent the day in bed whenever it rained in Phoenix.  
"Thanks for not being difficult," Renee finally said. Bella smiled widely at her. It wasn't a problem at all.

**Musicalsoul:** _So your moving to Forks?_  
**Klutzygirl:** _Yep. Once Summer comes around I'll be moving. Mum thinks I'm completely insane._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Why?_  
**Klutzygirl:**_ I hate wet weather. I used to stay in bed when it rained in Phoenix. I skip school when it rains here._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Your going to absolutely hate Forks. I've travelled to several places in the past few years and I've never seen it rain as much anywhere else._  
**Klutzygirl:** _I'll deal. Be prepared for lots of whining._  
**Musicalsoul:** _My sister is Alice Cullen. I think I can deal with a little whining._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Tell me about your sister. Charlie only ever tells me about Emmett._  
**Musicalsoul:** _Well according to Emmett your dad and him are 'tight'.  
_**Klutzygirl:** _Hahaha I'll have to tell Charlie that.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _Anyway, Alice is small and annoying. Enough said.  
_**Klutzygirl:** _That's not very nice. At least you have siblings.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _Would you like her? I'm sure she won't mind moving to Florida, although Jasper would have to go too.  
_**Klutzygirl:** _Jasper?  
_**Musicalsoul:** _Her boyfriend. Long story short, they have been together since they were about 5._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Awww sweet. And what about your Edward, anyone special?  
_**Musicalsoul:** _No. No one special. You?  
_**Klutzygirl:** _I'd be lucky to have a guy look at me. I'm too plain. Florida guys have standards that I don't stand up too._  
**Musicalsoul:** _I can't believe that. Maybe you'll have better luck in Forks. Advanced warning, steer clear of Mike Newton. He will be on you like a cat on heat._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Haha thanks. Charlie has mentioned him. Said he was a good kid, but then again Charlie thinks most kids are good kids.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _Except Emmett.  
_**Klutzygirl:** _Actually I think Emmett has grown on Charlie. His life would be meaningless without Emmett, LOL.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _Don't tell Emmett that. His head is big enough.  
_**Klutzygirl:** _Hehe, ok. Edward it's late here and I still have homework. I'll be on tomorrow night if you are.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _Definitely. Hoping not to sound like a stalker, but I was wondering if I could call you some time?  
_**Klutzygirl:** _Sure. At least if you are a stalker I know where you live.  
_**Musicalsoul:** _LOL. Very true._  
**Klutzygirl:** _904 555 4778_  
**Musicalsoul:** _Talk to you later, Bella._  
**Klutzygirl:** _Cya Edward_

_  
_Bella turned off the computer and threw herself on her bed. She pulled her heavy bag towards her and pulled out her homework. Only a light load tonight. She settled against her pillow and opened her English book. Contrast two Shakespeare characters. Simple enough. The phone downstairs rang and she could hear Renee answering it. Seconds later Bella's door opened.  
"Phone Bella," Renee said excitedly. Bella eyed her mother with caution and took the phone.  
"Hello?" she said and continued to compare Romeo and Hamlet.  
"Hi Bella," a velvet voice replied.  
"Who's this?"  
The person on the other end laughed and Bella's stomach flipped.  
"Forgotten me already. It's Edward."  
Bella pulled the phone away and stared at it for several seconds and then put it back to her ear.  
"I didn't expect you to call so soon," Bella confessed and Edward laughed again.  
"I just rang to say goodnight," Edward answered. Bella grinned.  
"Goodnight Edward," Bella said.  
"Goodnight Bella," Edward replied. "Sweet dreams."  
Bella hung up, finished her homework then drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with the velvet voice and musical laugh of Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love getting reviews. Here's the second chapter. Just letting you all know, I haven't forgotten my other stories, but I do have two new ones that I'm working on. Someone also pointed out that there is a time difference between Florida and Washington. I actually did a search on and it says that Florida is 3 hours ahead of Washington. Please Enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_

* * *

3 Weeks Later  
_"Please save me," Edward moaned into the phone and Bella giggled. "I swear I'm going insane." 

"From what I understand, that's what siblings were planted on this earth to do," Bella teased. "Be thankful you actually have some. I'm all alone."

"It can't be that bad. You have peace and quiet," Edward argued back, but Bella could hear the humour in his voice.

"It's not always great," Bella mumbled. "I hate being alone."

"Don't worry. 6 more weeks and you'll be in Forks. You won't be alone and you can share my family," Edward replied. Bella smiled, even if Edward couldn't see it.

"Don't forget the invitation," Rosalie yelled as she passed by Edward's room.

"I totally forgot," Edward mumbled more to himself. "Bella what are you doing in two weeks time?"

"Probably homework," Bella replied. "Why?"

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie are getting married in two weeks and they wondered if you would like to come. I know we don't know each other very well and it sounds sort of stalkerish but I thought it would be a great chance to meet before you actually move here," Edward answered. Bella's stomach did somersaults and grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I'd have to ask mum," Bella said.

"We have a plane ticket on hold for you in case she says yes," Edward continued. Bella groaned. She knew that the Cullen's had money but she didn't need them paying for a plane ticket.

"I can pay for it you know," Bella grumbled into the phone. "Meet me online in half an hour and I'll let you know. A lot of grovelling is involved."

"Talk to you soon Bella," Edward sung out and they hung up. Bella set the phone on the desk and slowly walked downstairs. Renee and Phil were sitting in the living room watching the nightly news.

"Mum, can i talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked as she sat on the coffee table in front of her mother. Renee looked at her funny and muted the TV.

"Why is a sense of dread washing over me at the moment?" Renee asked. Bella linked and unlinked her fingers as she thought about what to tell her mother.

"You know Edward, the guy I've been chatting to online a lot?" Bella asked and Renee nodded. Phil stood up and disappeared into the kitchen, sensing it was a mother daughter chat. "Well his older brother, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie are getting married in two weeks and they have invited me to the wedding. It's in Forks, so I'll be staying with Charlie, but I really want to go."

"You don't know anything about these people Bella," Renee argued.

"I know enough, plus Charlie knows them. I've spoken to him about them and he told me they are really nice people," Bella argued back. Renee sighed.

"Your flight will have to be on a Saturday. I'm not having you miss two days of school. You will make sure you pick up the school work for the Monday," Renee bargained. Bella grinned at her mother and threw her arms around her. "As long as Charlie is happy to have you, then I have no problems."

"I'll call him now," Bella called over her shoulder as she ran upstairs to her room. She dialled Charlie's number, but after six rings, she realised he was still at the station. After Renee had forced Bella three Summers ago to memorize Charlie's work number, Bella had no problems forgetting it.

"Fork's Police Department," Nathan Stratton's deep voice came through the line.

"Hi Nathan. It's Bella. Is Charlie there?" she asked bouncing in her seat. She had never been so excited to go to Forks before.

"One sec Bella," Nathan replied. She was put on hold for less then two seconds before it the line was picked up again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Nothing dad. I actually wanted to ask you something," Bella said. Charlie made a throaty sound as if to say 'go on'. "I'm guessing you've heard that Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale are getting married in two weeks?"

"Yes, my invitation is on the table at home," Charlie replied.

"Well they have invited me to go as well. You know how me and Edward have been chatting a lot online," Bella said. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having me for a couple of days?"

"Bella, your welcome anytime. Let me know about your flight and I'll be there to pick you up," Charlie answered and Bella wished she could jump down the phone and hug him.

"Thank you dad. I'll call you later," Bella said and hung up. She quickly dialled Edward's number and it was picked up on the second ring.

"Cullen residence," Carlisle Cullen said in a slight British accent.

"Good afternoon Carlisle. Is Edward home?" Bella asked politely. She had had the pleasure of talking to Carlisle several times on the phone since 'meeting' Edward online and she found him absolutely fascinating.

"Are you sure you want to chat to him right now?" Carlisle teased. "He's outside in a wrestling match with Jasper."

"Tall him my mum said yes. He'll wanna chat then," Bella replied. The phone was placed down and Bella could hear muffled yells. It was snatched up by Emmett.

"How's Charlie?" he asked cheekily. Bella giggled. She could already tell that she would get alone great with Emmett.

"He misses you. I think you need to visit him at work," Bella replied. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the phone as a breathless Edward picked up.

"Really?" he asked, sounding almost as excited as Bella.

"As long as my flight is on Saturday and I get home on Monday she is absolutely fine with it," Bella answered. They chatted awhile longer until Bella was called down for dinner. She was finally going to meet Edward.

* * *

Bella's nose was pressed against the glass as the small plane came into land at Port Angeles. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was tired. After have a stop over in Chicago en route to Seattle, all she wanted to do was sleep. However, nerves were keeping her wide awake as she bounced in her seat. The older gentleman in the seat next to her kept giving her suspicious looks, as if she was on something. She only have her carry on bag, which also had the dark blue dress she had to change into. She knew it was rude, but she eagerly pushed passed the older gentleman as soon as the plane landed. She grinned as she saw Charlie waiting for her.

"Hi dad," she said and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Bells," he laughed as he hugged her back.

"Let me go and change and then we can go," Bella called out as she took off towards the bathroom. She was glad that Emmett and Rosalie were having an afternoon wedding. She wouldn't have missed the reception if it had been in the morning. Unfortunately for Bella, as soon as Charlie dropped her off he would be heading back to work. He had only been given a few hours off so that he could attend the ceremony and pick up Bella from the airport. She threw the dress on quickly and changed into some dressy ballet flats. She ran the brush through her hair and ran a gentle coat of lip gloss on her red lips. She smacked them together several times, glance in the mirror one last time and left the bathroom.

"Thanks again for having me dad," Bella said as they left the unusually crowded Port Angeles airport.

"It's no problem. In a few weeks you'll be here to live anyway," Charlie replied. The police two-way radio crackled several times and then fell quiet again.

"How was the ceremony?" Bella asked, Edward constantly on her mind. She only then remembered that she had never once seen a photo of him. "Oh god dad, Edward isn't old is he?"

Charlie laughed and the police cruiser swerved slightly.

"He is the same age as you are Bells," Charlie replied, chuckling to himself. "The ceremony was great. Rosalie was a beautiful bride. Reminded me of my wedding."

Bella smiled at her father. She knew that he still held a candle for Renee, but he had also accepted that she had moved on and remarried.

"You'll find someone else dad," Bella promised. Charlie gave his daughter an awkward one armed hug and then concentrated on the road. Charlie was never one for emotional conversations and it surprised Bella whenever he was open about his feelings. The rest of the ride was quiet. Bella was trying to work out what she would say to Edward when she first saw him but everything sounded stupid.

"Hi, usually works wonders," Charlie suddenly said. Bella looked at him strangely. "Your making the same face Renee did when she first saw me and didn't know what to say."

"Are you worried that your only daughter is crashing a wedding to meet a stranger she only met online 5 weeks ago?" Bella asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well the Cullen's aren't strangers to me. I trust you," Charlie replied. Bella nodded and glanced up at the large white house as Charlie slowed down the cruiser. Bella took a deep breath, the butterflies trying to escape her stomach. "I talked to Doctor Cullen, and he said that you can stay here tonight. I have to work and I don't want you home alone. Just don't tell you mother."

Bella grinned at her father, grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car. She waited until her had left until she walked towards the front door. She could feel the blush rise as nerves started to take over. She knocked on the large white door and it was immediately opened by someone she could only assume was a waiter.

"Hi I'm looking for Edward Cullen," she told the waiter. She smiled at her and pointed towards the backyard. "Thanks."

"Let me take your jacket and bag," someone else said and she spun around. The older woman was smiling warmly at her. "You must be Bella. I'm Esme."

Bella smiled back at her and was taken back when Esme hugged her gently.

"Edward is in the backyard. He's expecting you," Esme continued and gave Bella a push towards the backyard. Bella's feet had a mind of there own and she walked across the landing, out the kitchen door and was suddenly faced with one hundred wedding guests. She didn't know who she was looking for but her bright brown eyes travelled over the guests.

"You looking for anyone in particular?" someone said behind her. She grinned as she recognised the voice. She turned and threw her arms around Emmett's huge frame.

"Congratulations," she whispered. She picked her up in a bear hug.

"Thanks for coming," he said as he placed her back on the ground. "Edward is currently spinning Jessica Stanley around the dance floor. Can't miss him."

Emmett pointed towards the makeshift dance floor and then disappeared in search of Rosalie. The butterflies resurfaced as she walked slowly towards the dance floor. Emmett was right. There he stood holding Jessica Stanley closely. He said something to her and Jessica giggled. Bella stared. His bronze locks were messed up from a combination on the wind and him running his fingers through them. His green eyes twinkled with amusement, and the lopsided grin plastered on his face made Bella's stomach do somersaults. The song came to an end and Edward detangled himself from Jessica's arms and walked off the dance floor. Bella's eyes roamed all 6'2" of Edward. He looked unbelievable in his black suit. It made his pale skin stand out and she wondered how often he wore black.

She watched as Emmett said something to him and he burst out laughing. Bella grinned to herself as she watched Edward and his brother interact. Emmett then said something else and Edward's head whipped up and his green eyes began scanning the guest. She knew that he was looking for her, so she stepped onto the dance floor and made her way towards him. Emmett grinned at her and Edward spun around. His lopsided grin grew wider. Bella ran towards him and threw her arms around him. All nerves and uneasy feelings were gone. She was finally hugging Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Several people have asked why Edward was dancing with Jessica Stanley. Well, to answer simply I needed him to be dancing with someone and she was the first person to pop into my head. Don't shoot me. Oh and thank you all the wonderful people who have reviewed, added me to their favourite author/story lists or the author/story alerts. I didn't realised how much people enjoyed it but I'm glad you do. Oh and before anyone asks wink wink Jacob won't be in this story at all. This is a Edward and Bella story through and through. ENJOY :)**

* * *

"I can't believe your here," Edward said as he hugged Bella.

"Aren't you going to introduce us," someone interrupted and Edward pulled back to see Rosalie standing next to Emmett, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Bella this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Bella," Edward introduced. Bella stuck out her hand but Rosalie slapped it away and threw her arms around the small girl.

"Thank you for coming," Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear before pulling out of the hug. Bella blushed looked down at the floor. Rosalie turned to Edward. "Why were you dancing with Jessica?"

"She asked me," Edward shrugged, his eyes never leaving Bella. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she surpassed all his expectations. He hadn't expected anyone near as beautiful as Bella and he cursed himself for not asking for a photo while chatting to her online. Emmett groaning pulled Edward from his thoughts.

"Mike Newton is heading this way," Emmett mumbled loud enough for Rosalie, Edward and Bella to hear. Edward's head shot up and noticed Mike's eyes zeroing in on Bella. Jealousy washed over Edward and he gripped Bella's small hand in his manly one.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked. Bella lifted her head, her brown eyes meeting his sparkling green ones.

"OK," she replied. A slow romantic song began to play. Edward watched over Bella's shoulder as Mike Newton threw him a dirty look before turning to Emmett and Rosalie to congratulate.

"So he is the guy you warned me about?" Bella questioned following Edward's gaze. Edward sighed and nodded. "Looks innocent enough."

Edward laughed and Bella blushed again.

"You won't be saying that when he asks you to dance and doesn't leave you alone all night," Edward replied with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. Bella gasped in mock horror.

"You wouldn't," she said and then giggled, her angry composure shattered.

"Mind if I cut in," Carlisle asked. Edward grinned as his father then offered him Bella's hand. Bella's cheeks were permanently red with all attention she was getting. She felt guilty, as it was Emmett and Rosalie's day for attention, not hers.

"It's finally nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle said. "I've heard nothing but you for several weeks and I was wondering if Edward had made you up."

"It's nice to meet you too," Bella said and grinned at him. "Edward talks so highly of you."

It was Carlisle's turn turn to smile and Bella easily recognised the smile. Edward had already given her several in the half an hour she had been there.

"You welcome here anytime Bella. You seem to make Edward very happy," Carlisle continued a knowing glint in his eyes. Bella caught on quickly.

"Oh Carlisle, you have the wrong idea. Edward and I are just friends," Bella said with a laugh in her voice. Carlisle gave her a knowing look. The song came to an end and he kissed her hand before leaving the dance floor.

"My turn," Emmett called out and slid into Carlisle's place. The song was a little faster then the previous and Emmett had Bella spinning around the dance floor. Bella's laugh was heard over the music and Edward couldn't help but smile at his best friend and brother dancing. Life was perfect for Edward.

* * *

"Emmett and Rosalie are off to Europe, so we thought you might like to stay in their old room," Edward said as he carried Bella's bag up the staircase. Bella gave him a tired smile and held onto the banister as she followed him. "I apologise if you find anything disturbing in their room."

Bella laughed and followed him into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. It was gorgeous. It was painted dark red, almost maroon colour and the roof and kick boards were a midnight black. Dark red curtains hung in front of the floor to ceiling window.

"Wow," Bella said as she took it all in. The king sized bed was covered in a black duvet and underneath were maroon sheets.

"Rosalie has excellent taste," Alice said, standing in the doorway. Bella hadn't expected to get along so well with Edward's family but she already felt like Alice was her sister. After her dance with Emmett had finished, Alice had dragged Bella off the dance floor and to her table, where Alice began to interrogate the brunette about the shopping centre's in Phoenix and Florida. Bella, knowing nothing nor caring about fashion, was completely useless to Alice. The conversation quickly changed to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Bella had the unfortunate ability of attracting Mike and he had cornered her at the drinks table. She had politely rejected him, but he had been persistent. It wasn't until Emmett, Edward and Jasper had converged on him that he finally got the message and left Bella alone. She spent the rest of the afternoon dancing with Edward and joking with the rest of the Cullen's. She now could understand why Charlie liked them so much.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping," Alice sung as she walked down the hallway to the room she shared with Jasper. Bella groaned and sunk into the comfortable mattress.

"I'm really glade I came Edward," Bella mumbled as her eyes slid shut. Before Edward could respond Bella was sound asleep. Edward smiled at the sleeping girl before turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

Several hours later, Bella woke suddenly. She took in her surroundings and it took several moments before she remembered that she was at the Cullen's. She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside cupboard. It read 3:32am. Looking down at her clothing, she realised why she had woken. Still wearing her dress, she climbed out of bed and grabbed her bag. She threw on her pyjamas before climbing back into bed. She tossed and turned for 15 minutes before giving up. She wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. She cursed herself for not bringing any new books with her. She had planned to go to a bookstore while she was there.

An idea popped into her head and she toyed with the idea for several moments before sliding out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and found the house blanketed in darkness. She crept up the stairs to the third floor and went to the end of the hall. She knocked softly on Edward's door before opening it. She stepped into the room, closing the door. Her eyes came to rest on Edward's sleeping form. The curtains were still open, casting moonlight across his bed. His chest was bare and the sheets and been kicked down enough to cover his legs. Bella clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle that rose up her throat at the sight of his dark green boxers. Edward stirred and rolled over. He opened his eyes slowly and they came to rest on her, leaning against his bedroom door. He smiled sleepily at her and patted the bed next to him. She walked slowly over to his bed and laid down next to him.

"Sorry for waking you," she whispered.

"It's OK," he whispered back, now fully awake. "Why are you up so early?"

"I didn't change into my pyjamas before going to bed and my dress woke me up," she said. It sounded pathetic but Edward understood. She shivered involuntarily and Edward reached to the end of his bed and pulled the dark gold duvet up to cover her.

"Thank you."

Edward smiled and Bella snuggled closer to his warm body.

"I like your room," she said after a few moments of silence that she used to survey his bedroom. The roof and kick boards, like in Emmett and Rosalie's room, were black, but the walls were a dark gold. One wall was completely covered in Cd's and Bella wanted nothing more then to pull them out, study them and listen without a care in the world.

"Will I get to see yours?" he teased and she laughed quietly.

"Once I've moved in with Charlie you can see my bedroom anytime," Bella teased back. She rolled over onto her right side and gave Edward a serious look. "Don't your parents mind Jasper and Alice having a room together."

Edward shook his head.

"They figure that if Alice and Jasper are going to do anything, it's better that they do it under their roof instead of in the back of a car or in a park. Emmett and Rosalie had the same rules," Edward explained.

"My parents would shoot me if I had a boy in my room," Bella replied. "Not that they have to worry about that sort of thing."

Edward frowned.

"You do that all the time," Edward commented.

"What?"

"Your always putting yourself down, like you don't deserve to be happy."

"Look at me Edward. I'm plain Jane. Nothing special here."

"You don't see yourself very clearly then. I will have to show you exactly how special you are."

Bella blushed and then yawned, causing her to blush even more.

"Sleep now and tomorrow, Alice and I are taking you shopping," he said. Bella's eyes began to droop.

"Goodnight Edward," she mumbled. Edward dropped a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep. Both dreaming of each other and wondering what possibilities could come from such a friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. If I could list everyone I would, but I can't so I wont. Also a huge thanks to all who have added my story to their alerts or favourites. It means a lot to me. One last thing, I know you all want me to update as fast as I can, but please understand that some days it's impossible. My two year old daughter refuses to let me spend more then five minutes on the computer so I only get minimal writing time. I should be updating my other stories this week as well. Enjoy !**

* * *

Bella stepped off the plane and was immediately bombarded with the sweltering heat and high humidity that was Florida. She was thankful that Alice had bought her a pair of sun glasses on their shopping trip the day before, as they were now hiding her puffy red eyes. She didn't want to admit to anyone, least of all herself, that she was already missing Edward. She remembered the amazing shopping trip the day before. Alice had dragged her into shop after shop and even when she protested about the cost of things, she never once managed to pull her purse out. Edward insisted they could afford it and it seemed to momentarily stall the conversation. She had left the purchases in Forks claiming the winter clothing would be too hot to wear in Florida.

She walked across the tarmac and through the doors of the airport and was hit with a blast of cool air. She grinned momentarily as she spotted Renee and perched the designer glasses on the top of her head. Renee's face fell as she took in the site of her upset daughter.

"Oh Bella," she said and hugged her daughter close to her body. Bella felt the tears well up again and she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Bella sobbed for a few minutes before Renee moved them towards the parking lot.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Renee asked as Bella finally calmed down. Bella shook her head and pulled her glasses back over her eyes. She climbed into the car and left the airport. Periodically Renee would glance at Bella, who was turned towards the passenger window watching the world travelling by. Renee was beginning to get worried. Bella hadn't said a single word.

"Did he hurt you?" Renee finally asked after more uncomfortable silence. Bella's head whipped around and she pulled her glasses off.

"No mum. He didn't hurt me," Bella replied, shock evident in her soft voice. "Why would you think that?"

"You haven't said a single word since you stepped of the plane," Renee said as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

"What do you want me to say?" Bella snapped. She immediately regretted it and stared at her mother. Renee said nothing as she walked up the path and opened the front door. They were both assaulted with the sounds of a baseball game coming from the living room.

"I'm sorry mum," Bella finally said as she headed for the stairs. "I'm just not ready to talk about it."

She dragged her feet slowly up the stairs and towards her bedroom. It wasn't that she didn't feel ready to talk to her mother. It was more that she didn't want to admit to herself what she felt for Edward.

"This is ridiculous. You've only known him 5 weeks Bella," she mumbled to herself and threw her heavy bag on her bed. She quickly unpacked her bed and threw her dirty laundry in the washing machine. As much as she wanted to avoid her mother she knew she had to talk to her. Walking passed the study, Bella found Renee stretched out on the sofa, a book in her lap and her eyes gazing out the window.

"Mum," Bella said and Renee turned to face her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Renee patted the seat next to her and Bella hesitantly sat down.

"How was your weekend?" Renee asked as if encouraging Bella to explain what was wrong. Bella's eyes lit up.

"It was amazing. Rosalie wore this gorgeous white dress and their entire backyard was decorated. The wedding was romantic and Edward's family was so nice and welcoming. I can't wait to move to Forks," Bella blurted out. Renee's heart sank as she discovered the truth behind Bella's eagerness to move.

"And what did you do yesterday?" Renee continued pretending to ignore Bella's comment about moving.

"Edward and his sister Alice took me shopping in Port Angeles. I left everything with Charlie. It was all winter clothing and not really weather appropriate for Florida," Bella explained, her excitement deflating slightly.

"You wanna explain the silent reception at the airport?"

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I miss him," Bella whispered, her eyes prickling as she blinked away unwanted tears.

"Charlie?"

Bella shook her head and two tears dropped into her lap, staining her denim skirt.

"Edward," Bella replied finally looking at her mother. Renee stared at her daughter in slight confusion. Bella, frustrated with the visual interrogation, stood up and began to pace the study.

"I don't even know why I miss him. I spent a weekend with him. It's not like I've known him forever. But, oh god, when we were together he made me laugh so much. Just one simple word and i would be smiling for the rest of the day. We had fun just hanging out and listening to music. Mum he makes my heart beat faster, and butterflies erupt in my stomach at just a single thought of him. When I woke up yesterday morning and knew that I would be spending the day with him, my hands got all sweaty and when I finally saw him I couldn't string two words together. But then at the airport I realised I wouldn't be seeing him again for four weeks and that's why I was upset."

Renee's mouth fell open as she continued to watch her daughter wear a hole in the study carpet. She composed herself and once again patted the seat next her. Bella sat.

"Your in love with him," Renee stated simply. Bella glared at her mother for several seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Good one mum," Bella managed to breath out as her laughter continued.

"I'm being serious Bella," Renee replied and Bella's laughter died down. "It's how I felt with Charlie and it's how I feel everyday with Phil. Your in love with Edward."

"I don't know him Mum," Bella tried to reason. "I've chatted to him a handful of times online and I spent two days with him. That's not love, that's friendship."

Renee stayed quiet and watched as her daughter continued to pace. Bella suddenly stopped and turned to Renee.

"A few days ago you were telling me that I didn't know him and you were hesitant in letting me fly across the country for his brother's wedding and now your trying to convince me that I love him. Did something happen over the weekend?" Bella asked, highly suspicious of her mother's change in attitude. A coy smile played on Renee's lips.

"I'm pregnant," she said calmly and Bella's mouth fell open with a soft pop. "Phil and I found out on Saturday."

"Oh my god," Bella said and threw her arms around her mother. "I finally get a sibling. I have to call Edward."

Bella smiled a congratulations at Renee before she ran from the room towards her bedroom.

"You love him," Renee called out and she heard Bella laugh as her bedroom door closed.

* * *

The loud nu metal sounds of Linkin Park filtered through the speakers as Esme pushed open the door of her youngest son's bedroom. She wasn't surprised to find him stretched out on his plush black sofa, his head down in a cushion. Since Bella had left, he had been moping, only leaving his room to eat. Edward didn't look up as Esme closed the door but when she turned the volume on his high tech stereo down his head shot up.

"You want to talk about it?" Esme coaxed as she sat on the arm of the sofa. Edward shook his head and dropped it back onto the pillow. "Edward, honey, you have been mopping since Bella left. You skipped school claiming you were sick. What's wrong?"

"I miss her," Edward mumbled and lifted his head to rest his dull green eyes on his mother. He sat up and Esme sat next to him patting his pale hand.

"That's understandable," Esme replied. Edward shook his head.

"I don't miss her like I miss Emmett," Edward tried to explain. "I miss her laugh, her smile, the way she blushed when Alice tried to get her to wear something she normally wouldn't wear. I miss the butterflies in my stomach when she touched my arm."

Esme smiled at her son and his naivety.

"Your in love with her," Esme stated simply. Edward's eyes sparkled with amusement and he shook his head.

"Not a chance mum," Edward said incredulously.

"Why not?" Esme enquired.

"Because I don't know her," Edward answered, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You come home from school and disappear into your room where you spend hours chatting online to her. Then after dinner you spend several more hours on the phone to her while you both do your homework. You hardly left her side all weekend and when you were together both of you had this ridiculously happy smile on your face that I have only seen once before with Emmett and Rosalie. I've been married for 25 years Edward, I know what love is. Your in love with Bella Swan," Esme explained. Edward tried to wrap his mind around her words, but it was almost as if he didn't want to believe them.

"EDWARD, BELLA'S ON THE PHONE," Alice yelled up the stairs. Esme took it as her cue to leave as Edward jumped off his sofa and down the stairs to retrieve the phone from his sister. Esme knew the truth and she hoped that it wouldn't take long for Edward to realise it either.

* * *

**bellaxxx: **You asked why it was called I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You. Well I chose that title because everything is new to Edward and Bella and they don't know how they are supposed to feel. It's like they don't want to trust their hearts to someone else. I hope that makes sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. So i finally finished writing Everything Changes But You and I' going to try and finish this story in the next week or so. I promise it will be finished by Christmas. This isn't my favourite chapter but it's written no the less. Reviews are always welcome :D. **

**PRINCESSJOB: You asked how i got the line in between paragraphs. It's at the top of the edit page next to the pair of binoculars. Hope that helps. Any other questions from Anyone. Please feel free to ask.**

_**

* * *

Musicalsoul:** Only two more days._

_**Klutzygirl:** I know. I'm nervous, but excited at the same time._

_**Musicalsoul:** Why?_

_**Klutzygirl:** I've never spent more then two weeks with Charlie and it's going to be weird going home everyday to see Charlie, instead of mum and Phil. But excited at the same time. I get to really know my dad for the first time. And i get to see you everyday._

_**Musicalsoul:** You keep that up and I'll blush._

_**Klutzygirl:** hehe. Are Emmett and Rosalie back yet?_

_**Musicalsoul:** Got back a few days ago. They are back living with us until their house is finished. It's going to be quiet once Emmett leaves._

_**Klutzygirl:** Aww your gonna miss him._

_**Musicalsoul:** I've spent 17 years with him. Of course I'm going to miss him. Dare tell him that and I'll never talk to you again._

_**Klutzygirl:** Being macho doesn't suit you Edward Cullen. But I like it._

_**Musicalsoul:** I don't want to give his ego a boost, is all._

"Bella, dinner's ready," Renee yelled up the stairs. Bella sighed. It felt like she was chatting to Edward less and less since she had gotten home. She felt better knowing that in two days she would in fact be seeing Edward everyday

_**Klutzygirl:** Edward, dinner's ready. I gotta go._

_**Musicalsoul:** OK, I'll see you this weekend. Dad is taking Jasper and I to some Medical function in Seattle so I won't be able to talk to you until you get here._

_**Klutzygirl:** Carlisle still trying to get one of his son's in the medical field?_

_**Musicalsoul:** I have a feeling it will be me. Jasper hasn't the guts to tell him that he got accepted to a culinary school in Italy for six months._

"Bella, come on," Renee yelled up the stairs, clearly annoyed.

_**Klutzygirl:** Really have to go now. I'll see you on Saturday._

_**Musicalsoul:** Bye Bella. See you on Saturday_

Bella logged of and ran downstairs. She tripped on the last step and connected with the hard floor.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath and slowly stood up. Renee and Phil stared at her in complete shock, although they both knew that Bella was prone to all types of accidents.

"I'm fine," she reassured them and took a seat at the table.

"How's Edward?" Renee asked, winking at Phil as she piled her plate with pasta and spaghetti sauce.

"He's good. Carlisle is taking him and Jasper to some Medical function in Seattle tomorrow. Carlisle is hoping that one of his son's will follow in his footsteps and become a doctor," Bella replied. "Edward thinks it will be him. Jasper got accepted to a cooking school in Italy but he hasn't told Carlisle yet and Emmett is already at University."

Renee and Phil were used to hearing about the Cullen family and they could already tell that Bella had an amazing bond with them.

"Why not Rosalie or Alice?" Phil asked.

"Rosalie is studying mechanics and interior design and Alice is planning to study fashion," Bella explained. "I think Edward would make an excellent doctor."

"What does Esme do?" Renee asked. She'd had the pleasure of speaking to Esme on the phone soon after Bella returned from her weekend in Forks and had formed an instant motherly bond with her.

"She restores old homes. She brilliant at it too. Edward has sent me photos of all the restorations she has done. Carlisle and Esme buy the houses restore them and sell them again. Absolutely amazing," Bella gushed.

Bella sighed happily. Only two more days and she would be able to visit the Cullen's whenever she wanted. She would know about their lives first hand instead of learning things over the phone or online. But she also knew that she would miss her mum. Renee was the bestest friend she had ever had. Bella knew that the coming months were going to be hard on Renee, especially with travelling around with Phil. She would be by herself a lot. Bella had already tried to convince Renee to stay in Florida, claiming that she was more than willing to stay as well, but Renee had insisted Bella go to Forks. Bella was forever putting others before herself and Renee knew that this was Bella's one chance at happiness. Her one chance to put herself before others.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much," Renee said as she hugged her only daughter fiercely. "You call me anytime, day or night. If you want to come home I will be waiting for you." 

"I know mum," Bella said hugging her back. Phil was standing off to the side looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's only a year and when the baby is born I'll come out and see you wherever you are."

Bella and Renee continued to hug, even as her flight was being called over the intercom.

"You promise to come for Christmas. Charlie won't mind and I would love for you to meet Edward and his family?" Bella asked as she slowly pulled out of the hug. Tears glistened in Renee's eyes and all she could do was nod. Bella kissed her mum on the cheek one last time and walked towards the terminal. She didn't view this as a death sentence or a depressing situation. She viewed it as a life altering event. She was going to enjoy the year, no matter what happened.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Bella finally arrive in Port Angeles. The stop over in Chicago had been hell, with a thunderstorm threatening to delay all planes. Thankfully it had passed without any hassles and she was glad to see the sights of Seattle and Port Angeles. As usual, Charlie was waiting. She hugged him awkwardly and followed him back to the police cruiser without a word passing between them. They created small talk on the trip back to Forks and Bella was pleased when the small house Charlie lived in, came into view. 

"Your room is the same, but I figured you might want to repaint it or something. Let me know when and we'll make a trip to the hardware," Charlie said as he helped Bella carry her suitcase and bags up the stairs. She pushed open the door and squealed with shock at seeing Alice bouncing excitedly on Bella's twin bed.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled out excitedly and launched herself at Bella. Bella dropped her suitcase and hugged her friend back. "Thank god your here. I'm missing Jasper like crazy and Rosalie and Emmett are sickening. I was going crazy."

Bella laughed and followed the black haired pixie into her room. Charlie deposited Bella's bags and left the girls alone.

"Edward and Jasper will be back tonight but I couldn't wait until then to see you. Esme invited you over for dinner. I don't know if Charlie mentioned it but he is invited as well. Emmett hasn't been allowed to get in trouble since the wedding and he isn't man enough to admit that he is missing Charlie," Alice said in one fast sentence.

"Whoa Alice, slow down. I just been on a plane all day and I'm tired," Bella said as she dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Alice began to talk again before realized that Bella was sound asleep. Bella woke several hours later to a dark room and the sounds of the TV floating up the stairs. She stumbled downstairs and found Charlie in his normal seat watching baseball.

"Sleep well?" Charlie asked as she sank into the lounge. Bella only nodded. "Were leaving for the Cullen's in 15 minutes."

Bella mumbled a thanks and went upstairs to shower and change into something presentable. She riffled through the bags that she had left there the weekend of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Pulling out a light blue turtleneck and fitted flared jeans she dressed quickly and was downstairs as Charlie was pulling on his jacket.

"Ready?" he asked. Bella smiled widely.

"Absolutely," she replied and followed Charlie to the cruiser. Bella smiled as she realized that she would be seeing Edward again. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and her leg started bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Bells. It's not like you have never met him before," Charlie said, a knowing smile on his lips. Without Bella's knowledge, Renee had called Charlie and told him of the conversation she and Bella had regarding Edward. Looking at Bella know, Charlie realized that Renee was telling the truth, Bella was in love with Edward, and the more she denied it the easier it was to see.

"I know that dad, but it feels like meeting him all over again," Bella explained. They pulled into the long driveway and suddenly felt queasy.

'What if he isn't happy to see me?' she thought to herself as she slowly walked towards the front door of the large white house, Charlie at her side. He rang the doorbell as Bella fidgeted, her palms sweaty. The door swung open and Carlisle stood on the other side, a smile on his lips.

"Charlie, Bella, it's good to see you again," Carlisle said as he ushered them inside. He took their winter coats and hung them in the closet for leading them into the living room. "You'll have to excuse the chaos. Edward, Jasper and I only got home an hour ago."

"How was the medical function, Mr Cullen?" Bella asked politely as she unconsciously glanced at the staircase.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said and she smiled warmly at him. "It was fine. Something unavoidable unfortunately."

Carlisle and Charlie watched as Bella once again glanced at the staircase.

"He's in the shower at the moment, but your more than welcome to go up and wait for him," Carlisle said. Bella said a quick thanks all but flew up the stairs. She surprised herself by not tripping once. She knocked on Edward's door but got no answer. He was still in the shower.

"Bella," Emmett boomed as he noticed the brunette staring at Edward's door. He held his arms open and Bell launched herself at him. He laughed loudly as he hugged her. It was safe to say that Bella loved the Cullen's as much as they loved her.

"Rosalie wants to say hello," Emmett said and Bella followed Emmett back to his room. Rosalie was throwing clothes across the room, obviously in search of something. She smiled warmly at Bella and hugged her.

"Thank god your here. Edward is driving us insane with nothing but chatter about you. Now your here, he can talk about something else," Rosalie said as she went back to searching in her wardrobe.

"And you do exactly the same when Emmett isn't around," Edward said from the doorway. Bella spun around and grinned at him as a lopsided smile played on his lips.

"Edward," Bella breathed and hugged him tight. She was so glad she was finally in Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Now I know its not a long one and I'm sorry but I've been dealing with lots at the moment, plus my driving test is on Wednesday and I need to prefect my paralell parking otherwise I'm going to fail. Hopefully have another few chapters during the week. Cheers. Oh and thanks for all the reviews**

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Esme called up the stairs. Edward pulled Bell against him as Emmett ran from the room and down the stairs. He breathed in her heavenly scent that would forever imprinted in his memory. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. She loved the feeling of his arms around her and she wished they could stay that way forever.

"Edward, Bella, come on," Carlisle called. Edward sighed and slowly released his hold on Bella. Bella refused to look at him, her face bright red. The dining room was set elegantly and dishes were piled high with food.

"This is a lot of food, Esme," Charlie stated as he took a seat next to Carlisle.

"With Emmett eating for another family, we have to make sure there is enough for his siblings," Esme joked and Bella stifled a giggle. "Bella, dear, you're next to Edward."

Bella slid silently into her chair and jumped as Edward's leg grazed hers. Emmett eyed the two as they tried to avoid physical contact and winked as Bella looked up at him. Dinner was a fun affair. It was interesting for Bella to see her father interact with the Cullen family and she felt very much at home. Emmett's entertainment came from watching Edward and Bella trying not to touch each other. They managed miserably and by the end of the night Edward's finger's were laced through Bella's, under the table, away from the prying eyes of his siblings. All too soon, dinner came to an end and Charlie announced that it was time to head home. He would be up early in the morning for a week long fishing trip with friends.

"Thank you for coming Charlie," Esme said as she handed him his jacket. "It was good to see you again, Bella. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Bella replied. She smiled shyly at Edward, who was standing on the porch with Esme, and followed her father back to the cruiser.

"Bella, wait," Edward called out and jogged over to her. He fidgeted with his jacket zip for several seconds before looking at her. "Would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"

Bella smiled and nodded.

"I would love too," she answered.

"I'll pick you up at about 10. We can go see a movie or something," he said. She nodded again before kissing him softly on the cheek. She climbed into the cruiser and drove away. Esme watched as he touched his cheek, which was still tingling, and smile.

"You're right mum," she said as they walked inside.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"I'm in love with Bella," he replied and walked upstairs, a dreamy looking in his eyes and blush on his cheeks.

* * *

The next morning at exactly 10 am, Edward pulled up in his silver Volvo. Bella was waiting on the porch and ran towards the car, slipping on the wet pavement. She caught herself before she did too much damage and flashed Edward a smile. She climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Good morning," he said softly, the car filled with his unique scent.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Alice and Jasper are going to meet us at the mall. I thought we could see a movie or do some shopping," Edward said as he pulled out of Bella's driveway in the direction of the Port Angeles mall. Disappointment washed over Bella at the mention of Jasper and Alice and she mentally scolded herself. They were her friends as well and there was nothing romantic between her and Edward anyway.

"Sounds great," she told him, sadness slightly evident in her answer. Edward frowned but didn't say anything. Was it possible that Bella felt the same way he did?

"We don't have to if you don't want too," Edward said and glanced over at her. She chewing on her bottom lip, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes watching the scenery go past. She turned her head slowly and looked at him with her deep chocolate coloured eyes.

"Would you mind if just you and I did something? I love Jasper and Alice and the rest of your family, but we haven't had any alone time like we do when were online. Does that make sense?" Bell asked her cheeks stained red at her hurried sentence. Edward smiled her favourite crooked smiled.

"I understand and I know the perfect place we can go," Edward replied and spun the car around. He called Alice and explained the situation and he promised to bring Bella home for dinner. They drove in silence for ten minutes before Edward pulled off onto a dirt track and turned off the car.

"Unfortunately we have to walk a bit," Edward said. Bella groaned but got out of the car and followed him. They walked carefully for what felt like hours but before Bella knew it, she was standing in the middle of a gorgeous meadow.

"Edward, it's beautiful," Bella exclaimed as she took it all in, from the wild flowers to the light it seemed to produce.

"It's my favourite place in the whole world. I come here to think, to write music, sometimes to sleep or get away from my noisy family," he explained and laid down on the mossy rocks. Bella joined him and they watched as cloud floated passed. Without knowing where his courage came from, he took her small hand and entwined their fingers like the night before at dinner.

"This is nice," Bella said after a comfortable silence. Edward only nodded in agreement, not wanting to spoil their moment with talk. Bella caught his drift and continued to stare at the sky as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"What's your favourite movie?" Edward suddenly asked turning his head towards her.

"Romeo and Juliet. Why?" she asked, surprised by the question.

"Just curious," he answered and turned back to watch the clouds.

"Yours?" she asked. Edward grinned.

"Casablanca."

"Never seen it," Bella confessed and a look of horror passed over Edward's gorgeous features.

"Well I will have to show you," she said getting up and pulling her up along with him.

"Now?" she asked as she struggled to her feet.

"No time like now," he answered and they followed their path back to the car. It didn't take as long getting back and soon they were back at the Cullen house.

"We're back. Going to watch a movie," Edward called out as he and Bella ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled her in and slammed his door shut. Bella got comfortable on his large bed as she watched him slide the DVD into the player and the screen come alive.

"You will love it. I promise," Edward said as he sat beside her, her hand in his once again. Two hours later, Bella had to agree with Edward. She did love it. The credits rolled up as she got more comfortable on his bed. She turned to face him only to realise he was watching her as well.

"I'm glad you like it," he said in a low voice. Bella smiled back but she could pull her eyes away. His emerald greens were drawing her in and before she realised what was happening his soft lips were pressed against his and a moan was released from deep in her throat. This was heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm amazed. Two updates in two days. It's a miracle. As i stated I want to get this story finished but Christmas and I think there is only three chatpers left: their date, their return to school and i little bonsu at the end. Enjoy the chapter and reviews are always welcome. Oh by the way, if someone could tell me what PDLD stands for and what flmaers are, that would be great. I was reading a Gilmore Girls fic and it had PDLD in the summary. Cheers.**

* * *

Bella waited until she couldn't hear Edward's car anymore, before squealing loudly and throwing herself on her bed. The cheesy grin was permanently plastered on her face and she knew that if a meteor landed on her right at that moment, she would die happy. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling for several seconds before jumping off the bed and snatching the phone off her desk. She dialled her mother's mobile and waited with baited breath for Renee to pick up.

"Hello," Renee said with a giggle.

"He kissed me," Bella squealed down the phone and once again collapsed on her bed.

"Who is this?" Renee asked. Bella could just imagine Renee pulling the phone away from her ear and staring at it strangely.

"It's Bella," she replied with a laugh. "Mum, Edward kissed me."

On the other end Renee was grinning like an idiot. She knew she had been right about Bella's feelings towards Edward, but she realized that Bella would have to figure things out by herself.

"How was it?" Renee enquired. Bella pulled the pillow against her and hugged it tightly as she remembered the kiss.

"Breathtaking," Bella answered simply and Renee could hear the dreaminess in her daughter's voice.

"So what happens now?" Renee asked. Bella's smiled faulted and she sighed.

"I don't know. I didn't know he felt that way about me," Bella confessed. "It was probably just a spur of the moment thing."

"Honey, you are anything by a spur of the moment girl for Edward Cullen," Renee said trying to reassure her daughter.

"But look at me mum. I'm plain Jane. Edward is gorgeous," Bella rebutted.

"Isabella, you are gorgeous too. You're genes are from me, after all," Renee replied and Bella smiled.

"Thanks mum."

"Anytime. So when are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to the beach and then Dr Cullen is having a barbeque at their house."

"Well have fun and I'll talk to you in a few days. I love you Bella."

"I love you too mum. Say hi to Phil for me."

"Will do. Bye Bella."

"Bye mum."

Bella hung up and laid back down, the pillow clutched at her chest. Today had been perfect, yet she let the negative thoughts cloud her mind and she couldn't push them away. A tapping at the window distracted her and she was pleasantly surprised to see Edward sitting on the ledge. He stepped into the room with one fluid movement and stood in front of her, his hand grazing her cheek.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and all I wanted to do was kiss you again," he said softly and touched his lips to hers.

Electricity flowed through the pair and it was only seconds before Edward deepened it. Bella slid her hands up his arms and secured them around his neck, playing with the soft bronze curls at the nape of his neck. Edward's left hand was on the back of Bella's neck as his right hand came to rest on the small of her back, pulling her against him as their kiss intensified. Breathing soon became an issue and they broke apart reluctantly. Edward's forehead rested against Bella and their breathing was deep and laboured.

"Wow," Edward mumbled, closing his eyes as he remembered the kiss.

"I know what you mean," Bella replied back, her face now buried in the crook of his neck.

"I have something to confess," Edward stated and Bella lifted her head so she could see his emerald green eyes.

"That doesn't sound good," Bella added.

"You might hate me for it," Edward rebutted. Bella shook her head.

"No chance of that ever happening," she promised. They remained quiet for several seconds as Edward silently worked out what to say.

"I think I'm in love with you," he finally whispered and looked anywhere but at the brunette still in his arms. Bella smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. He finally looked at her as her chocolate brown orbs revealed her soul.

"I love you too," she whispered back and courageously took control. She kissed him with as much passion as the last one and knew at that moment that things were finally looking up. A weight had been lifted from their shoulders as their confessions floated away with the breeze.

* * *

Bella rolled over and threw the blanket away from her face. Blinking several times a smiled appeared on her face as sunlight filled her room.

"Someone looks happy," Alice announced as she walked into the room, Rosalie in tow.

"The sun is shining. What's not to be happy about that?" Bella asked.

"I don't think it has to do with the sun. You have been walking around with a stupid grin on your face since we went to the beach last week," Rosalie said.

"I'm going to guess it comes from a certain 6 foot 2 inch guy with bronze coloured hair and emerald green eyes. Otherwise known as Edward," Alice teased and Bella went bright red. She remembered exactly a week ago at the Cullen's barbeque, Edward had asked her out on their first official date. She had accepted without hesitation but had coped a night full of teasing from Emmett. Rosalie had punished him by making him sleep on the sofa. Alice and Rosalie laughed and pulled Bella out of bed.

"Why are you here?" Bella suddenly asked as they pushed her down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Because you have your first official date with Edward tonight and you need a gorgeous new outfit that will make him want to throw you on the bed and have his wicked way with you," Rosalie announced. Bella's blush grew redder and she slammed the bathroom door in their faces as their laughter rang out in the small house. Six hours later Alice, Rosalie and Bella returned with Bella's date dress, shoes and accessories. They shoved Bella in the shower once again and when she re-emerged, Alice was armed with the blow dry while Rosalie was armed with a brush and curling iron. When Edward arrived three hours later, Alice and Rosalie were putting the finishing touches on a gorgeous Bella.

"She'll be down in a sec," Alice promised and Rosalie ushered her other door.

Edward didn't have to wait long. Standing at the top of the stairs, Bella slowly made her way down, one step at a time. They had insisted on stuffing her into high heels promising her that if she tripped Edward would be there to catch her. Bella said a silent thank you as she made it down the stairs without tripping. She took in Edward. He was dressed in black dress paints and a white dress shirt. He looked amazing and Bella felt the familiar blush creep into her cheeks as she openly ogled him.

"You're beautiful," he said finally. Alice and Rosalie had bought her a strapless white dress with purple designs adorning it. It sat on her knee and the black shoes complemented the bright colours.

"Ready," Edward asked and offered his arm to her. She smiled and took it. Their date was going to be one to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's is the big date. I based it on what my perfect first date so I hope you like it. I worked out that there should be 3 more chapters and then I'll be done. In the next chapter, Edward and Bella head back to school for their senior year. Oh and this isn't the last you have seen of Lauren. spoiler for you :). Anyway, enjoy and I promise another up date this weekend. Reviews always welcome and thanks to everyone who already has reviewed. they mean more then I can ever say.**

* * *

Bella linked her arm through Edward's as they walked slowly down the drive to his Volvo.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, finally summoning the courage to say something that wouldn't make her sound like an idiot.

"Is dinner and a movie OK?" he asked, suddenly nervous. He had made big plans for their date and he was only now wondering if it was too much.

"Sounds perfect," Bella replied. They sat in a relatively comfortable silence as they started their drive towards Port Angeles. With Edward's driving they made it in half an hour. Edward pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant. As he held open the door for Bella to get out, he handed the keys to the valet.

"You'll love the food here, I promise," Edward said as he slipped his hand in Bella's and entered the restaurant. A tall blonde was standing behind the host stand and smiled warmly at Edward.

"Edward," she called out and hugged him. Bella watched them, fascinated and slightly jealous, as Edward glared at the blonde with hatred. The blonde didn't seem to notice the glare or Bella and ushered Edward to a small table, obvious meant for one.

"We would actually like a table for two please Lauren. Someone private," Edward said and Bella could hear the forced calmness in his velvet voice. Lauren then noticed Bella. Bella watched as Lauren's eyes traveled up and down Bella's body before smirking at her. Without saying a word and with an extra swing in her hips, Lauren showed Edward and Bella to a private table in the back of the restaurant.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly," Lauren said and walked away, hips swinging mostly for Edward's benefit.

"I can't stand her," Edward said as soon as Lauren was out of earshot.

"She doesn't seem like the nicest person in the world," Bella replied and Edward laughed.

"She has been trying to get a date with me since she realized i existed. Emmett and Jasper love making fun of me," Edward explained. Bella didn't say anything but mulled his comment over in her head.

"So what does one have to do to get a date with you Mr Cullen?" Bella teased, her brown eyes twinkling. Edward threw her a crooked smile.

"Well firstly, she has to be drop dead gorgeous. Brunette too. Can't stand blondes. Oh and she has to have a huge issue with klutziness and danger," Edward replied and Bella blushed a deep red.

"I pity the poor girl already," she mumbled and Edward laughed again. They were interrupted when their waitress appeared at the table.

"Hi, my name is Amelia. I'll be your waitress for the evening," she introduced. Amelia pulled a notepad from her apron and held her pen poised, ready to write. "What can i get you to drink?"

"Two cokes," Edward said, knowing what Bella would drink without having to ask.

"And what would you like to eat?" Amelia asked. She looked at Bella first.

"Lasagna and salad please," Bella replied politely.

"I'll have the same," Edward said. Amelia disappeared to hand in their order and returned with their drinks.

"Shouldn't be too long," she said and left them alone once again.

"I didn't think you would say yes when i asked you on a date last week," Edward confessed, playing with the straw that was sitting in his coke.

"Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"I had convinced myself that you didn't feel the same way about me, as i do about you," Edward replied. Bella laughed quietly and she noticed a light red tinge to Edward's pale cheeks.

"Mum tried to convince me that I was in love with you after i got home from Emmett and Rosalie's wedding," Bella said and Edward's green eyes snapped up. Bella wondered momentarily if she had frightened him away with the L word.

"Mum tried to convince me as well," Edward replied. "I denied it for weeks but after you came for dinner with Charlie, I'm convinced she is right."

Bella averted her eyes to the tablecloth and because very interested in the design.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Edward whispered and when she looked up there was hurt evident in his emerald green eyes.

"You didn't scare me Edward. I just wasn't sure how to tell you I feel the same way," Bella whispered back. Edward let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. They were interrupted again as Amelia reappeared with their meals. She told them she hoped they enjoyed it and then left them alone. Edward waited until Bella had taken her first bite before he started.

"Ever the gentleman," Bella teased.

"I try my hardest," he commented back. Their conversation ceased as they ate and Bella had to admit that once again, Edward was right. The lasagna was delicious and the salad was crisp and perfect.

* * *

"I think I'm going to explode," Bella mumbled as Amelia cleared their table of dirty dishes.

"I know how you feel," Edward said. Bella rubbed her stomach and leaned back in her chair.

"How does Emmett eat so much?" Bella questioned not actually expecting a reply.

"He is a bottomless pit. When mum has cooked an amazing meal and doesn't want to throw away the leftover's, she leaves it on a plate. It's a running bet in the Cullen house as to how long after a dinner has finished that Emmett goes as finishes the leftovers. Alice wins every time," Edward explained. Bella laughed and took another sip of her coke.

"And what's his record?"

"He can usually go an hour. Depends on how busy Rosalie keeps him."

Bella giggled and played with the table cloth.

"Would you like to get out of here. The movie starts soon?" Edward asked and Bella nodded. He stood up and helped her out of her chair. After he had paid he waited for the valet to bring the car around. The movie cinema was only five minutes from the restaurant and they made it with ten minutes to spare.

"Would you like anything to to eat?" Edward asked. Bella raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"If i want something I'll get it later," she reassured him.

"Mr Cullen," someone called out and both Edward and Bella turned around. A short boy, probably about fifteen walked towards them.

"Hello Daniel," Edward greeted.

"The cinema is all ready for you Mr Cullen. We also have a snake stand set up for you to make things easier," Daniel said. Bella looked curiously at the two and wondered what Edward was up too.

"Thanks Daniel," Edward said. Daniel lead the way through the cinema towards the end. Bella was becoming suspicious now. They hadn't purchased any tickets and she knew Edward was completely influential enough to get in without pay for a movie.

"Enjoy your night," Daniel said and left Edward and Bella alone.

"What's going on?" Bella questioned. Edward refused to say a word and simply took Bella's hand and pulled her into an empty cinema. Soft jazz music was playing overhead and Edward ushered Bella to a seat in the middle of the cinema.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, shuffling his feet slightly.

"I'm still not understanding what's going on?" Bella confessed.

"I bought the cinema for the evening," Edward explained. "There wasn't anything good playing so I bought this cinema for the evening so we could watch Romeo and Juliet together."

Bella's mouth fell open and before she realized what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around his necked and hugged him.

"I love it Edward. Thank you," she said. Edward smiled warmly at her and the sat down together. The movie started and they settled into the comfortable, over sized cinema chairs. Half way through the movie, Edward got up and returned with a small box of popcorn which they munched on happily.

* * *

By the time the movie had finished, Bella's eyes were drooping and she was yawning involuntarily every five minutes. They exited the cinema, thanking Daniel as they walked passed him and headed out to the car. Bella drifted slowly off to sleep as the car headed home and Edward had the delight of marveling at her beauty without her knowing. However, all to soon Edward pulled up in front of the familiar house and turned off the engine.

"Bella," he whispered as he ran his fingers across her cheek and down her arm. She mumbled something incoherent but continued to sleep.

"Bella," Edward said again and her brown eyes slowly opened. He cheeks immediately went red and she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god, Edward I'm so sorry," she said as she glanced at him.

"It's OK Bella. You were tired," Edward replied. Edward stepped around the car and helped Bella out. They walked hand in hand to the porch, where she knew that Charlie was waiting on the other side.

"I had a great night Edward. Thank you," Bella said. Edward nodded in agreement, tucked a stray piece of chocolate locks behind her ear and lent forward. He soft lips touched hers and she responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against his body. Breathing became an issue and they pulled apart before they could pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I'm going to have to think harder for date number two," Edward mumbled against her swollen lips.

"Is there going to be a second date?" Bella questioned, her eyes teasing him.

"I hope so," he answered seriously and kissed her softly once again. "Alice and Jasper wouldn't have planned this if there wasn't a hope for a second one."

Bella's mouth fell open.

"They planned this?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"They have a better idea of what makes a first date amazing so when I asked them they told me to leave it up to them," Edward explained.

"Well tell them thank you. I love it," Bella said.

"I should be getting home," Edward explained. Bella nodded and kissed him softly one more time. She stepped into the hallway and she watched as Edward walked slowly down the path back to his car.

"I love you Bella," Edward called out. Bella grinned as she closed the front door.

"I love you too Edward," Bella mumbled to herself and slowly walked up stairs. She wondered how she was going to sleep after all of that. Somehow, she managed and her dreams were filled, once again, with Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter and there is only one left after this which I plan to post as well. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I have to admit im disappointed in it but after taking a whole day to type I don't have the energy to retype it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and there will be an important AN at the bottom of the page to explain a few things in this chapter.**

* * *

"Edward, I'm nervous," Bella confessed as she fidgeted with a button on the outfit that Alice had insisted she wear. The Summer was over, all to quickly for either Edward or Bella's liking. They had spent every day together by themselves or with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie's house was finished and the family rarely saw them outside of their Sunday night dinners. Esme had explained that they were still in their honeymoon stage. The Cullen's had made Bella feeling more welcome everytime she was there. She spent most of her days at the Cullen house and every night that Charlie was working she was with the Cullens for dinner. Bella, having never experinced a proper family life with siblings, was loving her time with the Cullen family but was still astonished that they loved her as much as she loved them. Edward chuckled and glanced at his girlfriend.

"It's the first day of school. Nothing to be worried about," Edward tried to reassure her. Bella glared at him for a second before turning to look out the window. It was raining heavily outside and although this wasn't anything unusual especially in Forks, it was looking worse then ever. Edward reached over and grabbed Bella's hand drawing her attention back to him.

"I'll be with you the whole day, I promise," Edward said and threw Bella a smile that made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Ok," Bella mumbled and gave him a weak smile back. All too soon they arrived at school and they made a mad dash to the front office.

"Good morning Mr Cullen. Welcome back," Mrs Cope, the recpetionist in the front office greeted as Edward and Bella stepped into the small but warm office.

"Thank you Mrs Cope. This is Bella. She is starting today," Edward explained. Mrs Cope move a few forms around on her desk before handing some to Bella and explaining them to her. Ten minutes later they were seated comfortably in the warm English classroom.

"Welcome back seniors," Mr Mason said as he walked in and dumped his overfilled briefacse on the desk. He continued on with telling the class about their senior year. Bella sighed as he handed out the required reading list and realised she had already read most of the list. Edward, sitting next to her was doing the same thing. This was going to be a long school year. After English was Government, then Spanish.

As the bell rang over head signalling that Spanish was over, Edward and Bella gathered their books and he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I'll see you at lunch," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Bella gave him a weak smile then followed his directions to her Trigonometry class. Edward would be taking Calculus instead.

* * *

45 minutes later and Bella was waiting at her locker for Edward. He was already five minutes late but she wasn't sure which classroom he was in. 

"Jessica," Bella called out as the familiar girl walked passed her. The brunette turned to Bella and looked at her strangely.

"Do I know you?" Jessica asked.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here. I was wondering if you have seen Edward Cullen. I'm meant to be meeting him for lunch but I'm not sure which class he's in," Bella said. Jessica's eyes traveled Bella's body before she gave her a fake smile.

"He's in the Calculus room," Jessica said and pointed her in the direction. "But I wouldn't disturb him if I were you. Edward and Lauren were looking pretty hot and heavy when I walked passed."

Jessica sautered off leaving Bella stunned beyond words. Before she could register what she was doing, she was walking quickly towards the Calculus room that Jessica had pointed out. Without thinking she pushed open the wooden door to find Edward against the far wall. Lauren was pushed up against him, his lips attached to hers. She stood watching unable to make her body leave. Edward's hands landed on Lauren's shoulders and he pushed her away. The clatter of Bella's books as they hit the ground startled them both and Edward's faced paled and his eyes grew wide as he realised his girlfriend had seen everything.

"I hate you," Bella whispered loud enough for Edward to hear before turning and running from the room.

"Bella wait," Edward yelled after her. He shoved passed Lauren and ran after his girlfriend. The hall was empty and Bella had a clear path to the front of the school. She internally cursed herself for not bring her own car but knew that she had to get as far from Edward as possible.

"Bella please let me explain," Edward yelled as he followed her out into the pouring rain. Both were soaked through within seconds but neither seemed to noticed. Bella stopped running and whipped around to face him.

"What is there to explain. I understand perfectly," Bella yelled at him as angry tears began to fall.

"She kissed me," Edward sated and Bella laughed.

"Is that all part of the plan you two concocted. What was it, see how quickly we can humiliate the new girl. Well congratulations Edward Cullen, you succeded," Bella yelled back. Edward shook his head furiously.

"That wasn't it at all, Bella. I love you. Why would I want to hurt you?" he questioned.

"I should have known something was up when she greeted you at the restaurant, on our first date. Do you remember that Edward? Our first date," Bella continued completely ignoring everything he was saying.

"She kissed me Bella. She cornered me in class and kissed me. I want nothing to do with her and if you loved me you would know that," Edward finally yelled and Bella fell silent. Shaking her head her brown eyes met his green ones.

"I do love you Edward and that's what hurts the most. At least now you can stop all the lying," Bella said, turned on her heel and walked in the direction of her house.

* * *

Bella pulled her keys from her soaked jeans and slipped it into the lock. She pushed open the front door and kicked off her wet shoes. She had barely shut the front door when she heard a car pull up. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The car door slammed and there was a knock on the door moments later. 

"I know your there Bella," Edward's velvet voice filtered through the wooden door.

"Go away," Bella said as she sunk to the floor, too tired and too cold to fight.

"Please let me explain," Edward pleaded. There was silence for several seconds before Bella pulled the door open and stepped aside to let him in.

"One minute," Bella said as she walked into the kitchen leaving a trail of water through the house.

"Lauren and I had Calculus together. When the class finished she cornered me in class saying she didn't understand some of the work. Next thing I know she had me against the wall, her lips attached to mine," Edward said quickly.

"Took you awhile to push her off. Jessica Stanley walked passed and said you looked hot and heavy. You really must have enjoyed it Edward," Bella hissed at him. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was in shock I guess," Edward tried to reason.

"Did you kiss her back?" Bella continued to question, not able to look at him.

"What?"

"Did.You.Kiss.Her.Back?" Bella asked as if each word was a sentence. "It's not hard to understand. Either you stood like a statue for five minutes or your lips moved in synch with hers."

Edward said nothing but dropped his head in his hands. Bella laughed loudly.

"You kissed her back," she stated more to herself then to Edward. "Well I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sure she will be willing to give you more."

Bella left the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. She needed a shower and some dry clothes. Before her feet had even touched the bottom step she was pinned against the wall and Edward's lips crashed against hers. Her hands immediately went to his hair and tangled her fingers through it as Edward's hands landed on her hips and pulled her against him. They broke away quickly and Bella was breathing deepily.

"That's what it was like," Edward whispered in her ear as his lips trailed down her neck. "She pinned me just like this. The shock set in and I was a statue for a few moments and then I kissed her back long enough to distract her so I could push her off."

His lips trailed across her shoulder as he pushed her soaked shirt to the side. Her skin was cold and she shivered. She wondered if it was from the coldness of her clothes or the warm lips running across her shoulder.

"I love you Isabella Swan and I would never, EVER, do anything to ever hurt you," he continued as his lips returned to her neck, then across her jaw and finally too her lips. "I don't know how to prove it to you but I will spend the rest of my life proving that your only girl I ever kiss."

"What about your daughter?" Bella questioned and Edward pulled back to look at her strangely.

"Excuse me?" he asked and Bella giggled.

"You said that I am the only girl you ever wanna kiss and I said what about our daughter," Bella answered and Edward smiled widely.

"I meant like this," he mumbled and crashed his lips to her causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, duelling together for dominance. They broke apart reluctantly and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Am I forgive?" he finally asked after he was able to open his eyes.

"If you continue to kiss me like that I would say your more than forgiven," Bella answered truthfully. Edward's emerald green eyes took on a certain twinkle and before Bella had a chance to breathe properly his lips were on hers once again. Before either could register the direction of their hands, Bella had slipped hers under Edward's sweater and was pulling it off. Bella's soaked shirt followed closely behind.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked as he pulled back from kissing her.

"Charlie won't be home for hours," Bella replied. And headed up the stairs. Edward gazed lovingly at his girlfriend before following her up the stairs. Things were going to be ok.

* * *

**Ok your all probably thinking that Bella has forgiven Edward way to fast, but in my view Bella always knew in her heart that Edward didn't do it on purpose and her head has a habit of ruling over her heart. I guess in some way Bella will always question whether Edward truly loves her but ultimately she knows the truth.**


	10. Epilogue

**Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. I wanted to write a romantic feelgood story instead of dark and gloomy ones so I have that's what I've done. I'll be adding another chapter or two of thanks and Q&A's so if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll also add some background details for their futures on the Thanks and Q&A's page. Enjoy and reviews are always welcomed. Ooo also the song used in this chapter is called **Catch My Breath** by Westlife. it's a beautiful song and reminds me of Bella and Edward whenever I hear it.**

**

* * *

3 Years Later: (Bella and Edward are 21)**

"I'd now like to invite Mr and Mrs Cullen to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ announced. Bella slipped her hand into Edward's as they walked towards the makeshift dancfloor that had been erected in the middle of the Cullen back yard. Bella's left arm slid around his shoulder as his right hand came to rest on her waist.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Edward whispered as the music started.

"Yes, but I'll never get tired of hearing it," Bella confessed.

_We were still in high school_

_When I first met you_

_Even then you were the prettiest girl_

_That I ever knew_

_And we carved our names_

_On everything that we could find_

_The way that all kids do_

"Can you believe that three years ago, I met you for the first time on this same dance floor," Edward continued.

"Has it really been three years?" Bella asked and Edward nodded. It seemed like they had known each other a lifetime.

_And although time has passed_

_I still get surprised_

_At the pulling in my chest_

_When I know your coming by_

_If this feelings proven anything_

_It's not everything_

_Is gonna change with time_

_Your still mine_

"I'll be graduating soon too. That's an even scarier thought," Bella said. "What if can't handle kids Edward. What if they hate me?"

"My Bella. They can't hate you. It's impossible," Edward replied and smiled her favourite smile.

"Zooey hates me," Bella mumbled throwing a glance at Emmett and Rosalie's two year old daughter.

"She hates everyone," Edward rebutted.

_Did you know_

_Where you're around_

_My heart won't_

_It can't slow down_

_It beats so hard_

_It makes it hard_

_To catch my breath_

_To catch my breath_

"Do you remember Lauren?" Bella suddenly asked as Edward spun her around and pulled her back to his chest. Edward shuddered and dropped a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"She was evil," Edward said and Bella laughed. He wasn't far from the truth. "But I remember what happened afterwards more clearly."

Bella blushed a deep red and they could hear Emmett whistling at them.

_Don't ever ask me if I'm sorry_

_That I'm here with you_

_Baby you can bet_

_I don't regret_

_The girls I never knew_

_Everydays another first_

_Another chance for me to fall in love with you_

_And I do_

"Do you regret not dating anyone else?" Bella continued. Edward shook his head furiously.

"I got lucky the first time, why would I need to date anyone else?" Edward questioned. Before he let her reply he questioned her. "Do you regret not dating anyone else?"

"Why would anyone wanna date me. I'm plain Jane," Bella retorted.

"You are the farthest thing from plain Jane," Edward replied and before she could say anything else, his lips touched hers in a everlasting kiss.

_Did you know_

_Where you're around_

_My heart won't_

_It can't slow down_

_It beats so hard_

_It makes it hard_

_To catch my breath_

_To catch my breath_

_Oh when your with me_

_I stop seeing_

_Anyway to fail_

_How do I explain_

_I try to tell you_

_What I'm feeling_

_But how do I_

_When all words pale_

_Did you know_

_Where you're around_

_My heart won't_

_It can't slow down_

_It beats so hard_

_It makes it hard_

_To catch my breath_

_To catch my breath_

**10 Years Later (Edward and Bella are 28)**

"Come on Bella, only a few more pushes," the doctor instructed. Edward wiped some of the hair away from Bella's forehead and kissed her gently.

"Edward I can't do it," Bella said as a few tears escaped.

"Yes you can baby. Only a couple more and then it will all be over," Edward said encouragingly. Bella nodded and waited for another contraction for her too push. Ten minutes later the white washed delivery room was filled with the sounds of a screaming health baby.

"Congratulations, Bella, Edward. It's a girl," the doctor announced and handed the small bundle to Bella. Bella sighed happily and watched as their little girl tried to struggle out of the blanket the midwife had wrapped her in.

"No more," Bella finally said and gazed up at her husband. Edward nodded in agreement.

"So what are you going to name her?" the midwife asked excitedly.

"Jasmine Alicia Cullen," Edward announced happily and watched his new daughter with love filled green eyes.

"Perfect," the widwife said and attached a name bracelet to Jasmine's ankle and wrist. Half an hour later, Edward, Bella and Jasmine were settled in their room. There was a soft knock at the door and it swung open to reveal Esme, Carlisle and Edward and Bella's other two children Cameron and Sienna. Sienna squealed with excitement at seeing her new sister and immediately stuck her hand out to Emmett as he walked through the door with Rosalie and Zooey.

"Told you it was a girl," Sienna said with a cheeky smile. Edward groaned.

"Emmett please stop teaching my daughter to gamble," Edward said. Emmett grinned at Sienna and laid a twenty dollar note in her small hand.

"I have to corrupt someone," Emmett explained. "Zooey isn't into gambling."

Bella watched as her niece rolled her eyes and went back to examining her manicured fingers.

"What did you name her?" Esme asked as she took the small bundle from Bella's arms.

"Jasmine Alicia Cullen," Bella replied happily. Although physically drained, her emotions were on a whole new level.

"She's beautiful Bella," Carlisle said as he took his newest grandchild in his arms.

"Just like her mother," Edward replied and kissed his wife softly.

"Eww that's gross," Cameron complained and turned away from his parents. Edward chuckled and kissed Bella again.

"We've decided that's it. No more kids for us," Bella told Esme and Carlisle as soon as they placed Jasmine in a hospital cot.

"Alice and Jasper will have to supply the rest," Edward said. As if being summoned the door swung open again and a heavily pregnant Alice came waddling in, Jasper in tow.

"If I have to wait any longer you won't be getting anymore grandkids from us either," Alice mumbled as she collapsed in a chair next to her mother. Bella giggled knowing exactly how Alice felt.

"What's my new niece's name?" Alice asked and glanced into the hospital cot.

"Jasmine Alicia," Sienna said as she climbed onto the bed next to her mother and father.

"Bella," Alice whined. "You were supposed to wait for me so they could be born next to each other at the same time."

"I can't plan when the baby comes Alice," Bella rebutted and Alice crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Bella threw Jasper a sympathetic smile and turned her attention to Emmett and Cameron playing poker.

"If he grows up with an addiction to gambling, your paying his bills," Bella threatened and Emmett waved her off with his hand.

"He can't lose. He learnt from the best," Emmett replied and Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme all snorted with laughter. Bella's family was now complete.

**15 Years Later (Edward and Bella are 33)**

Edward tapped the side of his wine glass and stood up. The table immediately fell silent, all eyes on him.

"Exactly 12 years ago I married the most amazing girl in the whole world. In those 12 years we have accomplished so much and I know that I'm honoured to share those 12 years with all of you," Edward said looking at his parents, Charlie, his brothers and sisters, his three children and finally at his wife. "Things haven't always been easy for us but as a family we have pulled through and I wanted to thank you all for everything you have done for us. And Bella, I just wanted you to know that I fall more and more in love with you everyday and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

Bella's eyes filled with tears as her right hand rested on her swollen belly.

"To Edward and Bella," Charlie said as he held out his glass of champagne.

"Edward and Bella," everyone repeated and the sounds of clinking glasses rang out into the night.

**THE END.**


	11. Other InformationQ&A's

**Extra Information:**

21 years old- Bella and Edward got married

22 years old- Cameron Alexander Cullen was born

23 years old - Sienna Charlotte Cullen was born

28 years old - Jasmine Alicia Cullen was born

33 years old - Bella and Edward celebrate their 15 year wedding anniversary

34 years old - twins Noah Charlie Cullen and Leyton Carlisle Cullen were born

Edward became a paediatrician while Bella become a second grade school teacher.

Zoey was the only child for Emmett and Rosalie although Emmett is convinced there is always time for another one.

Alice and Jasper welcome a boy, Zachary Bryce Whitlock, two days after Jasmine was born and then another boy, Tristan James Whitlock a year later.

Anything else you wanna know feel free to ask.

* * *

Review Questions:

**jmfan2010: **I know that I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You is a John Mayer song. I thought the song was beautiful and as soon as I heard it the whole story popped into my head and thats why I chose that title, but thank you for letting me know.

**Xhowwrongwewerex:** You asked what Bella looked like. Is that what she looked like on her date or in general. I can't find a link to the dress that she wears on her date but if your looking for a general idea of what she looks like it's best to go to or OK I don't know about the rest of you, but when I've been kissing a guy for a certain amount of time or the kiss is passion filled or whatever, my lips tend to swell slightly and you notice it. I imagined that after being kissed with sound passion from Edward, Bella's lips would be the same. That's why they were swollen.

**EC4me: **You asked why Bella and Edward are having trouble saying they love each other. Well its basically because it's all new to them. Love isn't something they have experience before and they don't want to curse it too much by sprouting their love for each other all over the place. Love is a scary thing when it sneaks up on you.

**MyTwilightRomance: **Thanks for letting me know about my mistake of snake stand instead if snack stand. I didn't even realize i had written it, so thanks.

**IceQueenx: **You commented on my use of 'mum' instead of 'mom'. Ok i know that Bella is American but I'm Australian and I'm not gonna change my writing because of where I live. Sorry.

**Vampiressuck: **I have to confess that I have never actually see Casablanca. The reason I wrote it was because my dad and I had been shopping and it was one of the movies on sale. I will definitely have to watch it though.

* * *

**THANK YOUS:**

Ok i want to thank everyone who reviewed because it shows me just how much you enjoy the story. I wanna say a massive thanks to all the people who told me what an original story this is. That was exactly what I was going for she thank you. After this I'm going to work on my next fic which you all have to check out. I don't know if it will be any good but I'm gonna try. Ooo before i forget I posted at the top of one of my chapters that I had my driving test on Wednesday. Unfortunately I failed but I'm going to go again soon. Well as soon as I can get a booking but Ill let you all know. Enjoy and feel free to email me.


End file.
